IHorror
| commercial = Yes | type = Online horror film-related news database, producer and reviewer | language = English | owner = Anthony Pernicka | author = Anthony Pernicka | revenue = | alexa = | country of origin = United States | launch date = 2012 | current status = Active | Writers = Anthony Pernicka Glenn Packard Andrew Peters Patti Pauley Trey Hilborn III Daniel Hegarty }} iHorror is an American horror genre website and that started operations in 2012. It covers horror films news, comics,video games, tv and music. Since 2015 it hosts the iHorror Awards Financial Content ${sectionParameter....|website=studio-5.financialcontent.com|access-date=2017-03-07}} which is produced by R.S. Owens, the same producers of Oscar and Emmy. History iHorror was founded by CEO Anthony Pernicka. Anthony loves everything about the horror genre and knew that he would be directing and producing his own films in the future. Being one of the first people to use social media as a marketing tool, Anthony decided to create a website that was run by horror fans and would one day act as a vehicle to bring attention to his own projects. iHorror has gathered a family of writers that are in the genre for the love of it. It’s a horror site run by horror fans and not a cold corporation. Afiliation with Greasy Hair Productions "Founded in the summer of 2013, Greasy Hair Productions is a production company on the rise, creating new, original, and exciting content for audiences worldwide. We strive to produce webseries, shorts, and eventually feature length films in our own unique style and process, combining our various influences and experiences. With film being a very collaborative process, we welcome collaboration with other filmmakers, musicians, and artists in an effort to play our part in promoting the indie scene in LA." A compilation of short films done by Greasy Hair Productions under the name of Bye, Felicia (2015) directed by Tonia L. Carrier from emerging talent in the horror genre. In this series each director created a short horror film which all must incorporate the phrase "Bye, Felicia" as the last words in their film. Also, it has movies and shorts productions that are posted both in facebook and youtube. iHorror Awards Since 2015 iHorror hosts the iHorror Awards in order to select the best movies, actors, productions and everything related to the horror genre. Conceptualized by iHorror publisher Anthony Pernicka with the help of Glenn Douglas Packard and Derek Garcia of SciFy’s Face/Off season three, the award went through various stages of composition. Once the form was finalized by the team, Garcia used his talents to painstakingly sculpt the statue, and the finished piece is what you see today. However, Pernicka thought the award needed something else. Originally made from a plaster-like material, the horror publisher wanted to make the prize stand among other coveted pieces in the business, both in quality and stature.He hired R.S. Owens to cast the distinctive effigy in metal. Sandra Thomas says her job was to make Pernicka and his team’s vision a reality. Thomas works for R.S. Owens and was recruted in order to build the award. "Both the Oscar and iHorror awards were already an existing design,” she said. “Typically we will get a request to create an award representative of what the client is looking for, sometimes they can be very specific and provide a sketch that we turn into reality. It was not her first horror award assigment but she was impressed with it. “We previously made the ScreamFest Awards as well as the Spike Horror awards.” She tells iHorror. “There may have been an additional one or two before my time. We do feel like this is the cooler award of the horror awards we’ve done.” 2015 iHorror Awards Below there's a list of nomitaded and winner in each categories: *Winner iHorror Awards 2016 In this year's edition some of the categories were excluded and / or changed. Below there's a list of nomitaded and winner in each categories: *Winner References External links Official website